


Soft

by Pieceofship



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Belly Kink, Button Popping, College!AU, F/F, Feedism, Jasper and Rose are still gems btw, Stuffing, Stuffing Universe, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a dirty bulk gone wrong, Jasper puts on the freshman fifteen... well, more like double that. The diet starts tomorrow, unless Rose Quartz has something to stay about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft

Jasper was what one would call a creature of habit. 

It was hard for her to change routines and habits, it also didn't help that she was completely unaware she was in a routine herself. Leaving herself wide open to getting stuck in a rut of habits, both good and bad. A good example of this would be how Jasper used to go for a quick run at exactly the same time, how she would always prepare herself a protein shake right after class, and how she always made sure she was warmed up properly before getting into complex yoga poses. Being in a routine could be a good thing, especially one that could benefit you. 

But sometimes routines change, especially if you were a gem attending college. Exams, lectures, homework, it was all so hectic. Jasper couldn't wait for it to be over, she swore her gem was going to crack from all the stress. But college shit wasn't the thing that was currently stressing her out.

Jasper bit into her cheek nervously as she stood in front of the bathroom mirror. Clad in a pair of rather tight jeans and an oversized maroon hoodie, she then rolled up her sweater and the red shirt underneath, just enough to reveal her orange stomach. 

"Aw fuck..." she muttered to herself. 

See, Jasper was always one of those athletic gems. She could be seen working out at the gym almost always, buying those giant jars of protein powder, and waking up at the crack of dawn to go for a jog. She aimed to remain tone and fit throughout the year. After all, she was always known as a jock. However, despite how easily she could get stuck in a routine, Jasper was always open to try new things. So she figured why not try a dirty bulk? 

Basically, it didn't matter where you got your calories from, calories were calories and you needed them. Burgers, chocolate bars, and donuts, anything really. As long as Jasper applied the proper workout routine she didn't see the harm in a dirty bulk. And she always did have the worst sweet tooth. So this gave her an excuse to indulge in her love of junk food. Only problem was classes, homework, and exams started to take up more and more of her time. So she traded her time at the gym for time at the library, hitting the books instead of hitting the gym. But old habits are hard to break, or at least the eating ones. 

Jasper pouted as she glanced at her reflection. Same face, same hair, same eyes, and same gem placement. All easily recognizable, aside from one missing feature. 

"Fuck..." she groaned again, eyes glued to her reflection in the mirror. With one hand still holding her sweater, her other hand roamed to her exposed stomach. 

All the effort she had put into her tone and muscular stomach over the years had completely vanished. And all it took was a few weeks of bad eating habits. The abs she once possessed were gone, in their place instead was a soft rotund belly. She heard of the freshmen fifteen but this seemed a little much... double that actually. She pinched at the softness around her waist. She was in denial for awhile once she started packing on the pounds. After all, acknowledge it's existence would be accepting that she let her workout routine slipped through the cracks. And possessing as much pride as she did, Jasper stayed in denial. Thinking of every silly excuse in the book was the reason. She was just bloated, the camera adds ten pounds, etc. But after having four pairs of jeans "shrink" in the dryer and the stretch marks she found around her middle, she decided it was time to just accept that she gained the freshmen fiftteen...or more like thirty-five. 

"Ugh, fuck my life." Jasper huffed, displeased as she looked at handful of soft flesh. 

Okay, maybe if she cut back on junk and started a new workout routine she would fall into a better routine. Besides, her need to study and remain at the apartment was decreasing. She could probably get back into shape, she would just have to pace herself. After all, it has been awhile since she gone jogging or went to the gym. Best not to strain herself. 

It was then she heard the door unlocking. No doubt her roommate had returned from running a few late night errands. Jasper enjoyed a good party, but the frat parties at college were making it hard to sleep and study. So she sought out an apartment, money was tight so she manage to find a roommate. Her name was Rose Quartz, she was attending medical school and was also seeking out a roommate to share an apartment with. So they decided to share an apartment together, split the rent and bills, help each other study. It was the perfect arrangement.

"Jasper, I'm back!" Rose called from the other room. 

Jasper pulled her shirt and sweater back over her belly, she could dwell on that another time. She left the bathroom and entered the living room , and of course there was Rose, kicking off her shoes and carrying a large white plastic bag. 

"Hey," Jasper greeted as Rose walked in and plopped herself on the couch. "was traffic bad?" 

"Not really, they just finished construction on the highway, so it should be a quicker drive from now on." Rose explained and reached into the bag, pulling out a large styrofoam container. "Oh, while I was out I got you dinner. I stopped by that pub you like."

"What about you?" Jasper asked and sat next to Rose.

"Oh, I ate on the way here. Go on, I know you love pub food." 

"You shouldn't had."

"Oh, it's no trouble. I'm too tired to make dinner anyway." Rose said and handed the container to Jasper.

Jasper was tempted to turn down the offer. Pub food certainly wasn't going to do anything but add to the gut she developed. But Rose did go out of her way to get her something to eat. And Jasper would feel guilty about asking Rose to cook, after she stated she was too tired. Plus, Jasper was more or less forbidden to touch the stove since her last attempt at cooking didn't go well. 

"Thank you." Jasper replied and gave Rose a grateful smile.

"Oh, no worries. I out and figured I should grab you dinner." she mused. "Now eat up."

Jasper opened the container and could feel her mouth watering. Before her was a platter of nachos. Wide chips, topped with three different kinds of cheeses, and sprinkled with a hearty helping of black olives, jalapeños, ground beef and bacon bits. And of course little black containers of salsa, sour cream, and guacamole to dip with. It was times like these she really wish she could smell, curse her gem placement! 

This would certainly fuck up her waistline even more, but she guessed this would be her last meal before she kissed her favourite foods goodbye for a good long while.

"It looks amazing, thanks!" Jasper mused and immediately selected a chip, that was thickly coated with cheese and had two jalapeño pepper slices on it. Her mouth was on fire, but damn it was good. 

"Good, I didn't really know what to get you." she admitted. "I sort of took a wild guess."

"I literary like everything that pub serves." Jasper stated and ate another chip, this time drenching it in salsa. 

The salsa was just as spicy as the jalapeño slices, which was good. Jasper greatly enjoyed spicy foods, they were just a tad difficult to eat without a proper drink. She inhaled air sharply, in hope to sooth her burning tongue. 

"Oh dear, I forgot to buy you a drink while I was out." Rose apologized, taking notice of Jasper's actions. "I knew I was forgetting something, I should had brought you a bottle of pop or something while I was out."

"It's fine, I'll just go get some water." she was about to get up and leave, but Rose was quicker. 

"Don't worry about it, I'll fix you something." she said and left to enter the kitchen. 

Despite her mouth feeling like it was set ablaze, she returned to devouring the mountain of nachos. Cheesy, spicy, fresh. Who could refuse something so delicious? The pub always had good quality and quantity, not to mention dirt cheap prices. Hence why it was popular with the college crowds. You could get great food for little cost when you got sick of instant noodles. Jasper couldn't hold back a little delighted moan as she ate. Her tastebuds were in utter heaven! 

The buzz of a blender startled her, she nearly leapt out of the sofa. What on earth was Rose Quartz doing? She figured she would just be fetching her a glass of water or milk, not fixing her up a smoothie or milkshake. The buzzing eventually came to a stop. And a few seconds later, Rose walked out of the kitchen, with a tall glass filled with pink liquid, and a red and white straw.

"I made you a strawberry milkshake," Rose stated, placing the glass on the coffee table. 

"Sweet, for a awhile I thought I was going to burn my tastebuds off." Jasper chuckled and placed her lips on the straw and drank deeply. It certainly tasted like strawberries, but something was off about it. Not in a bad way, it still tastes delightful. But it was off... 

"We didn't have much milk, so I used some heavy cream." Rose informed, as if she could read Jasper's mind. 

"It still tastes great." Jasper reassured as she took another long sip, finally soothing her burning mouth with the rich and creamy milkshake.

She kept eating, Rose turned on the TV to some soap opera she loved. They made conversation, mainly about around classes, their studies, and friends. 

She was about a quarter through the container of nachos, a chip which was smothered in sour cream dripped on her hoodie.

"Aw, shit." Jasper cursed in annoyance. She just washed this hoodie today, not to mention it was her favourite. 

"Just take it off, your wearing a shirt under it right? I can wash it sometime tonight." Rose offered.

On one hand, Jasper hated wearing dirty clothes. And the faster she could wash her favourite hoodie the better. But on the other she was unsure about Rose's reaction and thoughts about her recent weight gain. Though she had to take into consideration that Rose herself was a gem on the bigger side, so she shouldn't be all that judgmental. 

"Sure, thanks." Jasper replied and pulled her sweater off, handing it to Rose. Slightly embarrassed that her tank top didn't cover all of her stomach, and revealed a bit of pudgy flesh and the stretch marks that caressed it. Not to mention her middle was bloated from what she ate and drank.

Thankfully, Rose was too polite to point out the state of her clothing, and set the sweater aside. Jasper returned to eating, still intoxicated with the wonderful flavour of the nachos and the creamy flavour of the milkshake. 

A half a plate of nachos and half of a heavy cream milkshake later, Jasper immediately put an halt to her eating. She felt full, content with how much she ate, she set the container aside. Now all she wanted to do was to get comfortable and sleep.

"Full already?" Rose questioned.

"I'm stuffed." Jasper said. "Thanks for again for picking up dinner."

"You won't be thanking me for long." she chuckled. 

"Excuse me?" Jasper raised an eye brow in confusion. 

"We don't have any room in the fridge for leftovers, and I know you hate things going to waste." she mused.

Jasper shrugged and nudged the container of nachos and the drink towards Rose Quartz. "Well, help yourself."

"I can't, lactose intolerant. Remember?" Rose reminded. "Me and dairy do not get along." she nudged what was left of Jasper's dinner back to her. "But don't fret, I have a plan." 

"What exactly?" Jasper questioned. Did Rose intend to give the leftovers to someone else in the apartment complex? The idea of pawning off half eaten nachos on someone else, didn't sound like something that would make either of them popular. 

"Easy, you just need a little help with eating!" Rose mused with a delighted smile on her round face. She plucked a chip from the pile and held it to Jasper's mouth. "Open wide." she ordered in a singsong manner.

Eat more? Was Rose frigging serious? She felt like she was going to burst. But honestly, why the fuck not? She was in no mood to argue with her roommate, or do anything to possibly dampen Rose's mood. Reluctantly, she open her mouth, allowing Rose to feed her a chip.

"How's that?" Rose asked.

"Good." Jasper replied. Truthfully it wasn't any different. But she did enjoy the company Rose offered, it sure did beat an single college dorm with nothing but obnoxiously loud music playing in the room next to her's to keep her company. 

"Perfect, let's keep going." she said eagerly, picking up another chip and steered it towards Jasper's mouth. 

Obediently she ate, allowing Rose to feed her chip after chip. And a few sips of strawberry shake in between every few bites, whenever the spiciness of the meal started to get too much for her. If she has to be honest , this was nice. Having someone devote time to treating her in such a fashion, it made her feel like royalty. 

"You're doing fantastic, keep it up." Rose encouraged in a gentle tone as she continued feeding Jasper. 

Her voice was as sweet as honey, though truthfully food was the last thing Jasper wanted to think about. She was full, she highly doubted she would be able to move after this. Her belly was already filled to the brim with food. She opened her mouth again, allowing Rose to feed her again. But this time it was a large handful rather than a single chip.

"Need a drink?" Rose offered after Jasper swallowed. She nodded and sure enough Rose brought the straw to Jasper's lips, she immediately took a long sip. "Better?"

"Yeah." Jasper replied, and before she knew it, Rose shoved another handful of nachos into her mouth. 

"Good, now eat up. We're nearly done, just a few more mouthfuls." she reassured. 

Jasper swallowed and opened her mouth again, getting another large handful of nachos placed in her mouth. She chewed, swallowed, opened her mouth, then allowed Rose to feed her another handful. 

Again, and again, and again. They repeated this cycle, only thing that changed was the occasional drink and the increasing tightness in her abdomen. 

Soon a pleased little smirk spread on Rose's face, she set the now empty container aside. 

"Good work, you're all done." she praised.

Jasper couldn't speak, she felt beyond full. She sunk deeper into the sofa, aware it only brought more notice to her bulging belly, it didn't help her shirt rolled up more. Revealing all her pudge and stretch marks for all to see. But she couldn't care less, all she wanted to do was lounge around on the sofa until she felt better. 

"Now for dessert!" 

"Dessert?!" Jasper exclaimed. She just ate a large platter of nachos and a strawberry milkshake made of heavy cream. Could she handle more food?! 

"Oh don't worry, it's nothing too huge." Rose said getting up from the sofa and going to the kitchen. Then returning with a little brown paper bag. "I picked it up at that bakery you like." she reached in and pulled out a jelly donut that was covered in powdered sugar. "It's just one little donut, surely a tough gem like you can handle it." 

Jasper was never one to bad down from a challenge, but this really was pushing limits. Could a gem poof from eating too much? She never heard of such a thing, but Jasper trusted Rose. Rose Quartz wouldn't harm her intentionally. 

"I can eat it myself." Jasper stated, taking the donut out of Rose's hand. 

"Well, go on. It's not going to eat itself." she said with a smile and sat back down on the sofa.

Jasper resisted the urge to sigh or groan. If she could just finish this donut then she would be done. It wasn't even very big, she could probably finish it in two or three big bites. With a donut in one hand, and the other resting on her stuffed stomach, she took a large bite. Powdered sugar coated her lips and lemon filling dripped. The donut was sweet yet had that hint of tartness from the lemon centre. Normally she would love the chance to down a sweet treat, but after gorging herself earlier on food, it was just sickening. But still she ate on.

Once she finally swallowed the first bite, she took a second one. Yearning for the sweet to vanish soon, she quickly swallowed and panted. How could one be exhausted from simply eating? It felt like she been at the gym all day. 

"One more bite, and you're done." Rose cheered happily. 

Wanting to just get it over with and relax, she didn't hesitate to shoved the last bit of the donut down her gullet. Once she swallowed, Jasper let out a long and loud sigh of relief. Finally, she was done. There was nothing more for her to consume. She was utterly exhausted, or maybe exhausted wasn't the right word. She was just stuffed to the brim with food and extremely uncomfortable from it. 

"Full?" Rose asked with an amuse chuckle.

Jasper opened her mouth, about to speak. But the button that was hanging on for dear life, decided to speak for her. The button of her jeans went sailing across the room with a loud 'pop'. Jasper's cheeks burned a bright scarlet from embarrassment. Oh dear diamond, why her? And in front of Rose Quartz. Though... secretly she was relieved, her jeans had grown increasingly tight and uncomfortable. It was nice to gain a bit of relief.

"I'll take that as a yes." Rose chuckled in amusement, the complete opposite of Jasper's embarrassment. 

"Shut up." Jasper huffed.

"Oh, I do apologize." Rose replied as she scooted closer to Jasper. "You just look so soft." her hands roamed to Jasper's full and exposed stomach. Lightly massaging her middle with gentle touches.

This only caused Jasper's face to become redder, she didn't know how to respond to this. How does anyone respond to this?! Rose was completely immerse in her belly, though it wasn't teasing or taunting. The look in her eyes was nothing but tender and loving. The realization hit Jasper like a ton of bricks.

'She's into this, she's actually into it.' 

"Oh sorry. You don't mind, do you?" she asked, removing her gaze from Jasper's stomach to her face.

"Uhh... no. Not at all." Jasper said, not wanting to ruin how happy Rose was.

"Great." Rose mused, her hands continuing to affectionally roam her gut. This would explain why Rose was more then eager to pay for food when Jasper was dirty bulking. 

Rose's touch shifted from light touches to more like kneading, massaging the plump flesh. Jasper couldn't help but purr at the affection Rose was giving her. It just felt so good, especially after gorging herself. 

Rose smiled, utterly delighted at Jasper's response. She then lay down on the couch and rested her head upon her soft belly. 

"It's almost like you're the perfect pillow." Rose stated as Jasper her fingers through her pink curls.

"Almost?" she questioned. 

"We can work on that." Rose mused with a naughty little smirk.

"Sounds good."

"There's a fast food joint not too far from here, I'll be right back."


End file.
